


[Podfic of] Button Up Your Overcoat

by exmanhater



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy instructs Steve in the finer points of safer sex. The conversation doesn't go exactly the way she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Button Up Your Overcoat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Button Up Your Overcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503117) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1cQCcVe) (6 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 13:02

**Streaming:**  



End file.
